Sample analyzers include, for example, blood analyzers. Such sample analyzers aspirate a sample such as blood or the like collected in a sample container (collection tube), mix the aspirated sample with reagent, the mixed sample is measured by a measuring device, and the measurements are analyzed to obtain analysis results.
Sample analyzers are generally provided with an automatic sample container supplying apparatus efficiently process the samples collected in a large number of sample containers. In the case of a sample analyzer provided with the automatic sample container supplying apparatus, when an operator sets a plurality of sample containers in the automatic sample container supplying apparatus, the plurality of sample containers are sequentially and automatically transported to the sample aspirator where they are aspirated. Thus, the operator need not set the sample containers one by one in the sample analyzer.
An example of an apparatus having this function is the blood product sample processing device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,182. This device for processing samples of blood products is provided with a sampling means capable of collecting blood product samples contained in tubes loaded in a cassette, and a moving means for transferring the cassette loaded with the tubes that contain the blood products.
The blood product sample processing device is further provided with a loading means for manually loading a tube containing a blood product. This manual loading means is disposed near the moving means and holds at least one tube, and when there is no cassette present, that tube is disposed within the path of the moving means and sampling means so as to allow the sample to be collected by the sampling means.
Thus, a tube other than a tube loaded in a cassette can be manually loaded and aspirated by the sampling means.
Moreover, the manual loading means is configured so as to rotate and incline when a tube is manually loaded, and the manual loading means is rotated when a tube is disposed within the path of the moving means and sampling means.
Disadvantages of the above processing device are the complexity and large size of the apparatus. In this processing device, for example, the sampling means for aspirating a sample (aspirator) both aspirates a sample from a tube set in a cassette that has been moved to a predetermined position by the moving means, and aspirates a sample from a tube that has been loaded in the manual loading means. Therefore, the mechanism of the sample means is more complex and larger in size due to the requirement of aspiration in the above two instances.